


Girl who lived to be an Omega

by SlytherinSnape93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alpha Severus Snape, Alpha/Omega, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Hermione Granger Bashing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Harry Potter, Omega Verse, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinSnape93/pseuds/SlytherinSnape93
Summary: Every one in the magical world is convinced that Harry Potter is real and that he is the Boy Who lived ...Little do they know that Lily and James didn't have a boy but a girl.Erica all her life has been called boy, but when Severus Snape receives a letter claiming that not only is Erica a Girl but also dear headmaster Dubledore lied to all of them about a lot of things, Severus will have to do what it takes to keep his Omega safe and try to make the  Wizarding world realize Dumbledore's lies.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51
Collections: Harry Potter Smut





	1. The ... Girl who lived?

**_Dear Severus_ **

**_If you’re reading this letter then I’m already dead._ **

**_I’m writing to you to warn you: don’t ever believe anything that Dumbledore says._ **

**_He along with Sybill Trelanweymade a fake prophecy about a boy born as the seventh month dies who will vanquish the Dark Lord._ **

**_He said that the boy of the prophecy is mine and James Son but actually he lied ._ **

**_Because he has created the boy who lived you know as Harry Potter but he was disappointed when instead of giving birth to a boy I gave birth to a girl and called her Erica._ **

**_Yes Severus, Harry Potter is in reality Erica Potter and she doesn’t even resemble James that much…_ **

**_Those areglamours that Dumbledore put on her._ **

**_He plans on putting her to live with my sister Petunia and her Husband Vernon Dursley, as I heard him say once, and he ordered them not to treat her as their niece but rather as an house elf._ **

**_In this letter you’ll find some memories i put, in order to prove my claims to you, and another letter for Erica as well as a charm that will purge you of whatever obedience spell or charm ._ **

**_Once you’ll have read this, give my daughter her letter andtake care of her._ **

**_Ps. Don’t let Dumbledore ever know that you know about his plans … and Severus be kind to Erica._ **

**_If Dumbledore has truly placed her there like he planned she will be abused and not at all spoiled like he would lead you to believe._ **

**_Also go with Erica to the Goblins in order to be purged of all the obedience spells and charms and glamours that Dumbledore has put on both of you._ **

**_I wish you and my daughter luck._ **

**_Lily Evans Potter_ **

Severus was shocked by what he was reading, he couldn’t believe it.

Harry Potter was nothing more than a legend Dumbledore had created and was in reality a woman?

As he scanned the letter once more for traces of a prank but he saw none, then he saw the memories Lily had put on the letter and gasped.

She had been telling the truth, which meant that he had to find Potter and make her read her letter.

As he made sure the charm Lily had put to the letter worked he began to march out of his office hiding the letter in his pocket “ Point me to Erica Potter”

He said and his wand pointed him towards the Astronomy tower, without missing a beat Severus began to run towards the tower.

Once he arrived there he heard a scream and his Alpha side caught on the scent of an Omega, an Omega in distress, but there was someone else on the tower, a… Beta?

He slowly approached the darkest corner of the tower and heard an anguished whimper followed by a male voice that growled “Oh, Shut up Bitch … I know you like it…”

He growled as he felt the Omega’s fear and sadness and then he cast a lumos.

He wasn’t prepared for the scene that his eyes saw: Erica Potter stood against the wall half naked while a boy had her wrists pinned above her and was touching her between her legs whilethe omega was trying to get away.

He then recognized the boy as Ronald Weasley, and realized that he was hurting Erica.

He immediately made his presence known letting out a snarl “ If I were you Weasley I would let her go … “

Weasley turned startled and Severus with a wave of his wandcast a body bind on him, while Erica tried to cover her naked body.

Severus stared at her beautiful green eyes full of fear and tears and felt a pang of sadness for her “ Potter come here, I’m going to get you to the infirmary …”

He said in a gentle tone as the girl stared at him for a second before reaching him.

Once she was next to him he freed Weasley and cast an obliviate before taking Erica’s arm and returned to his chambers, once there Erica looked at him confused

“ Professor … I … Uhm … Thank you…” she stuttered shyly almost inaudibly but Severus heard her “ Don’t worry Potter…

I have something i have to give you … From your mother .

Read it and then watch the memories.

Everything will be explained to you … Once you’ll know everything wecan talk be cause I know you’ll have questions.” He said her giving her Lily’s letter.

Erica reluctantly accepted it and began to read it, as soon as she was finished she looked incredulous but when she saw the memories all her doubts erased from her mind.

Her eyes began to spill tears of pain and hurt, and Severus felt his Alpha was feeling bad for the little sweet omega, without any prompting he slowly gathered her in his arms and began to caress her gently “ shhhh … it’s all right little Omega …

I’m here I promise I’ll take care of you … shhh… don’t cry I’m here I won’t let anything happen to you my Omega …” Erica slowly looked up at him with her glossy green eyes and whimpered softly

“ A-A-Alpha? Are you my Alpha ?” Severus caressed her cheek softly and whispered “ Only if you want me to be your Alpha… Little one “

Erica seemed to think about it and then slowly exposed her neck to him with a soft whimper “ Alpha … Please ….” she said softly and Severus understood what she wanted him to do.

With all the gentleness he could muster he slowly laid her on the sofa before he placed his mouth to her throat and bit hard enough to mark her as his Omega.


	2. Mating bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus claims Erica as his Omega ...

Erica moaned in pleasure as she felt her Alpha’s teeth sinking in her throat and arched her back meowing as Severus marked her.

“ Alpha …

Alpha please ….

I need you …

I need to feel you inside me …” she murmured and Severus smirked as he licked the wound on her neck until it stopped bleedingthen he stared deeply in his Omega’s beautiful green eyes and saw the raw desire she had for him

“ Are you sure my little Omega?

Do you wish to complete the bond, and mate with me?

Do you wish for me to put a child in your womb?” his voice was low and silky and Erica trembled beneath him whimpering, Severus sniffed her neck gently andsmelled her scent “ Yes, Alpha …

Please mate with me …

I can’t take it any longer !”

Severus didn’t need any more prompting because he vanished his clothing and then vanished hers.

Erica looked at himblushing furiously when her eyes finally landed on his cock.

It was big thick and long and was pulsing gently “ You know I could never hurt you my little Omega …”

he said softly claiming her lips in a soft yet passionate kiss as he got between her legs and began to stroke his manhood along her wetvirginal slit

“ Alpha take me …

I love you …”

Severus kissed her deeply pressing his cockand then he entered her with a quick and hard thrust.

Erica screamed in pain as a tear rolled down her cheek, it hurt, she felt like she was being split in two.

Severus slowly kissed away her tears and after a few minutes she realized the pain was subsiding leaving room only for pleasure .

Erica arched her back and moaned as Severus began to move, at first slowly then, encouraged by his Omegas whimpers of need he began pounding her with passion.

Severus was in Heaven, Erica’s little cunt was wet hot and so tight it clung to his cock almost suffocating it “ oh, Erica you’re so tight my sweet little omega …

Oh I don’t know how long I will last.

I feel like I’m going to explode soon with how tight your little cunt is …

Fuck Erica, I’m about to ….”

He tensed and then quickly pulled out of her spurting his seed on her belly, while Erica arched and finally came.

They both laid panting and recovering from their climax, then Erica kissed Severus’s lips gently and he smiled down at her before his gaze landed between her thighs.

Erica blushed and tried to close her legs but he said “ Let me take care of you my little Omega, let me cleanyour sweet pussy …” then he slowly parted her bloodstained thighs and began to lick away the rests of Erica’s virginity, while Erica stared at him blushing furiously.

When she felt her Alpha’s tongue penetrate her folds she moaned softly, making Severus smirk as he lapped up her sweet honey

“ You like feeling your Alpha’s tongue in your pussy don’t you my little sweet Omega?” he asked as he slowly began to lick her pussy before penetrating again with his tongue “ MMMHHH …

Erica your juices are so sweet my love …

I could drink from you all night long …”

Erica arched as she felt her Alpha’s tongue flick her clit and immediately she moaned.

He continued his sweet torture until Erica couldn’t take it any longer and felt another orgasm building in her abdomen “ Alpha! Alpha I’m so close …

I’m gonna …

Aaaaahhhhh!” she came with a scream as her pussy gushed and squirted her juices in her Alpha’s awaiting mouth.

Severus licked his lips and then kissed her gently on the forehead “ Sleep now my Omega …

Tomorrow we’ll have a busy day ahead of us…

We have to go to Gringotts in order to make an inheritance test and purge ourselves of Dumbledore’s charms and spells …

Then we’ll have to think how to defeat You know whoand make the wizarding world know of all the lies Dumbledore has fed them over the years …”

Erica yawned tiredly while Severus transfigured the sofa into a bed and covered their naked bodies with a blanket.

As soon as Erica fell asleep he sighed caressing her cheek “ oh, my Omega…

I’ve hurt you so much in these five years …

I hope you will forgive me ….

I’m so sorry, I wish I could go back in time and ….

No, thing are better this way.

I will do anything in my power to protect you, from the Dark and from the light it seems now …

I love you …” he whispered before he too fell asleep.

Ron weasley, was confused. What was he doing on the astronomy tower at night?

He tried to put the pieces together but his mind still came out empty “ UUUgghhhh …

Why can’t I remember the reason I came here in the first place?

I better return to gryffondor tower before someone comes here and sees me…

Tomorrow I’ll ask Hermione to help me …” he said as he slowly made his way towards Gryffondor tower and then to his beloved bed.

Thank goodness tomorrow was Saturday, so more sleep for him , Yay!.


End file.
